


Tokyo International College II

by tbmd1066



Series: Hot Potato Prompts [11]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, consumption of human flesh, planning for the future, the cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbmd1066/pseuds/tbmd1066
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has nothing to do with the first one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo International College II

"Good morning, Kaneki-kun!" Hide shouted, as he barged through the door. Hide had developed a habit of barging into the cafe Kaneki worked at almost every day to have lunch. 

"Good morning Hide." Kaneki replied. "The usual?"

"Actually, do you have Kung Pao chicken? I'm feeling in the mood for that." 

"Um... I think we have that." Kaneki replied. "Let me check." he disappeared into the back.

"How are you today, Touka-chan?" Hide asked flirtatiously.

"I'm fine." Touka said abruptly, her indigo hair shining in the sunlight streaming through the large cafe windows.

"Yeah we do!" Kaneki said, popping out of the kitchen. 

"Alright! One Kung Pao chicken for me, and get one for yourself and sit with me, geez, I haven't talked to you in forever."

"You were here yesterday." Touka said.

"I'm working." Kaneki said, hoping to excuse himself.

"Oh come on, it's dead in here!"

"Maybe I'll just  have a coffee." Kaneki said. He sensed Touka rolling her eyes at him.

"Dude, come on." Hide complained. Kaneki flinched. He knew his friend hadn't seen him eat in ages, and had to be worrying, like any friend would.

"All right," Kaneki said, resigning himself to gagging back spoonfuls of Kung Pao chicken, only to throw it up later. He'd been practicing, but still disliked the idea. 

After an unspecified amount of time, Kaneki and Hide were sitting at their usual table, with two orders of Kung Pao chicken in front of them. Kaneki tried to keep his hand from shaking as he pushed a spoonful past his lips and swallowed it whole. It brushed his tongue anyways, and he recognized the familiar salty-sweet taste. His eyes went wide, and he was immensely glad for the eyepatch he was wearing. He stared at Hide, happily chowing down the meal, and wondered in horror if he had accidentally fed his best friend human flesh.

The thought of it...did something to Kaneki.  He felt something for Hide that he had never felt before, and it sent shivers down his spine.  He sank into a bit of a daze for a few moments, his worries replaced with an overwhelming euphoria. 

Hide, noticing some drool running down his friend's chin, looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay Kaneki? You look a bit...pale..." 

Kaneki snapped back to reality and wiped the drool off his chin.  He shook his head.

"I'm fine..." His voice trailed off as he suddenly realized that he had a boner.  A wave of embarrassment rushed over him and he dove suddenly into the corner of the room.

Hide stared blankly at his friend and slowly continued to chew his food.  

"Uh, Kaneki, look.  If you aren't feeling well, we can hang out another time."

Before Kaneki had time to think out his next move, Touka had walked over.  

"Get up off the floor you idiot." She hissed coldly.  

He whimpered sadly in response, but made no effort to move.  He did not want Hide to see the bulge in his pants, but it would be almost worst if Touka were to notice it.

"So, um..." he said, trying to move the conversation in a direction that would make Hide leave so he could run upstairs and take care of this little problem. "How, uh, how are your parents?"

Hide looked surprised, and a little hurt. "Um, well, y'know, dead."

"RIGHT." Kaneki shouted, and mentally smacked himself. The following awkwardness should have been enough to kill his boner, but the writers of this fic are too cruel for that. "I knew that." he said more quitely. "Sorry."

"That's okay." Hide said.

"How's your fish?"

"Great."

"Great." Kaneki said. Touka then walked up to the table. 

"By the way," Hide said suddenly.  "This might seem like a strange and sudden question, but have the two of you considered which college you would like to attend?"

They both stared at him blankly.

"A bit off topic..." Touka muttered.

"No, I haven't decided yet.  Why?" Kaneki replied, knowing the best way to deal with Hide's outbursts was to play along.

Hide cleared his throat, having prepared this speech in advance.  "There is this school in Tokyo, known as Tokyo International College.  Historically, most of the students have been black, though it has been more multicultural lately.  I was thinking we should go there.  What do you say?"

"Like...now?" Touka asked.

Hide nodded his head happily, and the other two sighed.

"We might as well.  Its not like we have anything better to do today." Kaneki said.

And so the three friends went off the explore the campus of their future college.

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt cards for this somewhat plausible scenario:  
> What don't you want to find in your Kung Pao chicken?  
> A salty surprise  
> Concealing a boner  
> Dead parents  
> Historically Black Colleges


End file.
